


мιℓк тєα. | нαιкуυυ

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: [𝙠𝙞𝙮𝙤𝙠𝙤 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙞𝙯𝙪 𝙭 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧]"𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘱. 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺." 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘦𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Kudos: 46





	мιℓк тєα. | нαιкуυυ

𝙎𝙃𝙀'𝙎 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝙇𝙇𝙔 𝙋𝙍𝙀𝙏𝙏𝙔.

Who are you talking about exactly?

The love of your life but if we're being more specific you're talking about Kiyoko Shimizu, an upperclassman that you've known about since your first year of junior high.

You attended the same school as her, joining the track club when she was a third-year student who was ready to leave for senior high.

Despite being in the same club for a year the two of you had barely gotten to know each other, only exchanging a few words here and there.

It wasn't as if you didn't like her or anything like that, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

The reason why you avoided her as much as you could be that the few times that you did talk to her or was in close proximity to her you, well, at least in your personal opinion, tended to act like an idiot.

Making yourself seem a bit ditzier than you actually were.

You would stutter and stumble over your words, avoiding eye contact with her as your cheeks burned to make your flustered state even worse.

When she graduated from junior you had expected to never see her again, after all, she was a top student and a talented athlete so you were under the impression she would be going to a top school. 

And let's just say you more than surprised when you saw her around the school while you were making you way around the school. 

"Is there something wrong with her?"

The three others sitting around you and the set of desks pushed together exchanged looks as they watched you.

Your head was resting in your head as you looked into the distance, a love-struck expression seemed to be glued onto your face along with a soft blush. 

Rolling her eyes, the brunette sitting from across of you scoffed before turning her head from you to others, an annoyed expression dressing her face. 

"She's thinking about Shimizu-senpai obviously," she said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. 

Which it was. 

It was more than obvious to everyone sitting at your table that you've been thinking about the older girl, even more than you usually did. 

Your cheeks began to burn an even deeper red as the blood rushed your cheeks. 

Of course, you were found out but just because you had expected it with how much you gushed about the third year but that didn't mean you wouldn't get flustered when someone pointed it out, especially as bluntly as the brunette did. 

"Dai-chan!"

Said teen spotted you from the corner of her eye and arched a brow at you, shrugging her shoulders as she turned her attention back to you.

The less than impressed look she was giving you made unable to decide whether or not you were upset, embarrassed or just both.

"Don't give me that look Daitan!"

A snicker was heard from the side of you. 

"Wow, she's calling you by your first name, it must really be serious-"

The brunette's eye twitched as she listened to the male's teasing, the smug grin on his lips making her glare daggers into his form. "Shut it Hoshi."

"Okay, okay, it was just a joke."

She rolled her eyes as she leaned back onto the wall, bringing her arms up to rest of the windowsill. A sound of disgust left her lips. "Whatever."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes."

"No question about it."

"Of course!"

You gasped.

That was certainly not what you were expecting to hear. 

You were in complete shock at their words, sure, they were telling their truth but that didn't mean you couldn't get shocked even if you expected that from them. 

"Really, you too Hayamin?"

She chuckled nervously and shot you an awkward smile. "Sorry [Y/N]-chan but it's kind of the truth."

You could not believe the utter betrayal coming from the one person that you thought had your back. The deep red staining your cheeks somehow was able to burn even more. 

"I can't beli-"

Brown eyes widened as they fell on a familiar black-haired upperclassman that was the main subject of the conversation between the four. 

"It's Shimizu-senpai!" She whisper yelled to the rest of the group making all of them tense, exchanging looks with each other before reluctantly and stiffly looking over their shoulders.

She was right.

Only a few feet away from them standing outside the door to their class was Kiyoko Shimizu looking as pretty as always, wearing the nonchalant look that she always wore. 

"[Y/N]! Go and talk to her!" 

Huh?

What did she say?!

You looked at the brunette. 

She was wearing an enthusiastic smile and giving you a thumbs up trying her very best encourage you to approach your upperclassman crush. 

Hayami first had to betray you by teaming up with the others against you and now she had to say this.

"I can't do that!"

"Of course you can!"

"Stop it Hoshi!"

While the two tried their best to tell you to approach the upperclassman with little to no success. You continued to rebuff them, refusing to do as much as look at the older girl. 

Daitan ignored the conversation between the three and instead racked her head for ways to get you to finally approach the older girl, having had more than enough of you gushing over the third year without taking any initiative. 

That's when she finally found something.

From the corner of her eye, she spot two bottles of milk tea that you'd bought earlier, unopened and just asking to be given away to a pretty upperclassman. 

She smirked. "[Y/N]!"

"Huh?"

You looked up in surprise to see the brunette standing right next to you, an oddly happy smile dressing her lips.

A judgmental look was on your face as you looked up at her. "What are you-"

Before you were able to ask your question she cut you off, shoving two bottles of unopened milk tea in your arms, pulling you and pushing you despite your protests.

"Stop it Dai! I swear to-"

"Hmn?"

"Ah..."

She gave you one more final push giving you unexpected but an end result that left more than pleased.

With her push, you tripped and closed your eyes, expecting to fall face-first onto the floor but you were never met with any pain. 

Confused, you peeked an eye open and looked up.

Oh.

Huh?

This isn't real, right?

It had to be another one of your daydreams, it played just like one of your daydreams where you accidentally tripped and fell into her arms. 

You blinked. 

Nothing's happening.

You didn't wake up.

This was real...

Wait.

**THIS WAS REAL.**

"Excuse me," her voice cut into your thoughts. 

Her voice was just as soothing and calming as you remembered it to be. 

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

You looked at her and your face erupted into a glowing red as you realized you were still in her arms. All you could do was stutter over your words as you tripped over yourself to stand up on your own. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that! I just- um, I mean- uh..."

Kiyoko watched with a slightly amused expression as you stumbled over your words, unsure of what to say as to not make the situation even more awkward than it already was. 

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could speak you finally gathered enough courage to say what you've been wanting to say since your first year of junior high. 

"Can we please talk?"

"Sure."

* * *

This certainly wasn't what you were expecting.

She's a pretty girl that was popular among students so you always thought that the possibility of her agreeing to talk to you of all people would be close to never. 

But there she was. 

Kiyoko Shimizu, the manager of the boy's volleyball team and possibly the prettiest person that you've ever met in your entire life was sitting next to you and drinking the lukewarm milk tea you'd brought with you. 

What to do, oh what to do?

You were acting calm on the outside, or at least you thought you were, but on the inside, you were internally screaming at the top of your lungs. 

In the entire time you've known her you've never been this close to her or even spoken to her this much, even if you only spoke a few words before a heavy silence fell over you. 

You pulled at your collar, the silence was starting to become suffocating. 

Usually, the silence was something that you thought of calming and comforting but in the situation, all it did was make you even more nervous than you already were.

Glancing to the side you saw her drinking her tea, a serene expression was on her face. It was as if she didn't notice or even care about the heavy silence that surrounded the two of you. 

_'Crap. She's pretty.'_

Feeling eyes on her she looked up.

Grey eyes locked with you [e/c] ones. 

You immediately looked away, cheeks becoming increasingly warm by the second.

Why did you ask her if the two of you could talk?

And why did she even agree to talk with you?

It didn't make any sense to you. 

Kiyoko tilted her head to the side, watching you fidget in place, the tips of your ears burning two tones darker than your skin. She laughed softly to herself. 

_'Cute.'_

"Excuse me-"

You whip around in less than a second, shocking the bespectacled teen before she watched your hair fly in your face making you spit out hair as you brushed it to the side. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you like this Shimizu-senpai!"

All Kiyoko could do was watch in surprise as you bowed your head low, trying your best to get rid of your nerves though it was more than clear to her that it wasn't really helping. 

"It's alright," she said as she waved off your apology, "But..."

You looked up. "But...?"

"Is there a reason why you wanted to talk?"

A heartbeat of silence. 

You swallowed back a deep gulp of air. 

"W-We went to middle school together," you averted eye contact with her as you continued, "I joined the track club when you were in your third year."

Hesitantly, you peeked and looked up to see the older girl only a few inches away from your face. 

You fought the urge to fight back as your cheeks began to burn even more furiously. 

"I remember you."

Huh?

You blinked, an excited smile finding its way to your lips. 

That was a pleasant surprise.

"You do?"

Those words came out sounding a bit more excited and enthusiastic than you planned or even thought they would be. 

"I remember you joined the track club a week into the school year." 

She chuckled.

You blinked. 

"What is it?" You tilted your head to the side. 

She gave you a small smile. "Nothing, I just remembered you were so nervous when you first introduced yourself you reminded me of a puppy with how much you were shaking when you introduced yourself."

Great.

You're blushing again. 

Kiyoko couldn't help but chuckle to herself once more at your reaction, you really didn't change much from junior high, have you?

While you were told more than enough times that you were almost nervous all the time in your first year as a member of the track team there was just something about her pointing it out that made you even more flustered. 

You gripped tightly onto your skirt, feeling your nails poking into your palms through the fabric. You took a deep breath and whipped your head to the side to face Kiyoko.

This was the moment.

You had to do it now.

Just what did you have to do you ask?

Confess to her, this was the best opportunity and considering your personality probably the only opportunity you would get to tell her. 

"Shimizu-senpai will please go out with me-"

Your eyes open sharply.

The sound of the bell going off cut you off from asking the question that has been on your mind for the past four years now, of course, something just had to ruin it. 

A sound of disappointment. 

"I guess it's time for class..."

You turned to the older girl. "I guess I'll talk to you later senpai," you glanced down at your hands and muttered under your breath, "If that at all."

"Alright, oh, and by the way."

There was little to no reaction from you when Kiyoko scoot closer to you and cupped your cheek gingerly. 

Your first kiss.

Wait... What?

A few seconds of you looking into the distance passed before you realized what had just happened, grabbing the cheek that she kissed you felt like your body had gotten hotter by a 100 degrees. 

"I'll talk to you after school."

Kiyoko waved goodbye to you as you just sat and stared at her, your hand still on your cheek. 

"Alright, talk to you later..."

That happened...

Wait.

That happened.

A smile tugged at your lips before you finally accepted it, allowing a wide, cheesy smile to form on your lips as you repeated the kiss on your cheek in your head.

Originally, you were too keen on the idea of just asking her like that but you for the first time were glad that your pushy friends were finally able to get you to talk to her.

You were glad that you finally listened.

They were an important part of getting you to finally speak to her after years of bugging you to go through with it but you couldn't help but owe part of this to something else.

**ℓυкєωαям, ѕωєєт мιℓк тєα.**


End file.
